1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more removable medium devices, media for controlling the removable medium devices, and media for controlling a network device, and particularly relates to those which make it possible to display a reduced image of an original image stored in a removable medium.
2. Related Art
Image data taken by a digital camera are stored in a removable memory card (removable medium). The memory card is inserted into a card reader (removable medium device) connected with a network, and information stored in the memory card is read out to be transmitted to a computer connected with the network.
In the digital camera, there is installed a thumbnail display function that allows to display a plurality of reduced images of original images taken by the digital camera on a screen and to refer to an order in which the plurality of images have been taken.
In Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2004-172842, there is disclosed a device, configured as a direct printer that can directly print images taken by a digital camera from a memory card attached to a main body thereof, which saves the image data stored in the memory card in a storage device of a computer via a network.
Further, in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2000-125251, there is disclosed a technique to generate, store, and display thumbnail images in a digital camera.
However, there is a problem that it is impossible to send and receive the thumbnail images in a network in which network communication is performed based on an FTP (File Transfer Protocol).